1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal delivery in a digital camera, and, more particularly, a signal delivery apparatus which electrically connects for signal delivery, a first and second member rotating in relation to each other, a hinge apparatus and an image photographing apparatus (digital camera) using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a digital still camera (DSC) converts images input through a lens into digital signals and records the digitized signals on a recording medium such as a hard disc or a memory card. Captured images are not necessarily recorded on film (e.g., 35 mm film), but can instead be stored in the recording medium and be directly output to an external device such as a computer, without having to use intermediate devices such as a scanner. Such a DSC has a high degree of compatibility with a personal computer, enabling easy editing and correcting of the photo image. With almost the same structure as that of regular camera, the DSC is also easy to carry. The DSC is primarily comprised of a lens device, a memory device, a signal modulating device, and a display device. However, due to the limited capacity of the recording medium, the DSC is mostly used to photograph still images. While in theory the DSC is able to capture motion pictures for a limited time, in practice, it is almost impossible to do so for a long period of time. In addition, as the DSC is currently unable to record and reproduce sound, the DSC is usually not used to take, record or reproduce motion pictures. Alternatively, a recording/reproducing apparatus such as a camcorder can be used to record and reproduce audio information as well as images of the object. Currently available camcorders typically use electromagnetic tape as a recording medium.
The camcorder includes a lens device, a signal converting device, a deck device for recording/reproducing captured images and a display device. The camcorder usually uses a cassette tape as a recording medium which is mounted on the deck device to record captured motion pictures on the cassette tape. Additionally, the camcorder is provided with a microphone and speaker devices, and is able to capture motion pictures on the cassette tape mounted thereon for almost an hour. Camcorders can also photograph still images, but due to somewhat poor image quality as compared to the DSC, the camcorder is usually used for motion picture photographing. Additionally, the camcorder has a more complicated structure than the DSC, and a greater volume and is more expensive.
As described above, in order to record and reproduce image and sound, consumers need to keep both a DSC and camcorder, which can be expensive. Furthermore, in order to record and reproduce image and sound, consumers need to carry both the DSC and the camcorder, which can be awkward and physcially tiring.